


Express

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Request: Blackinnon on the Hogwarts Express
Relationships: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 11





	Express

Like every year, Platform 9 ¾ was filled with people on this first day of September. Children walked around trying to put their luggage in the train and secure a compartment for themselves and their friends. Parents embraced their children, who would now make their way to Hogwarts for the first time. Others, however, admonished their children to behave better this year, but in the end it was clear that each of them loved their children and would miss them in one way or another.

For years this hadn’t been understandable to Sirius at all. The idea of a loving home, a mother worried about whether her child was well or a father who would actually miss his son, always seemed like nothing but a wild fantasy to him. A wish that would never be fulfilled. A dream so absurd that he never expected it to become reality. But that was exactly what had happened.

At the end of the last school year Sirius had run away from home and lived with the Potters ever since. Nowhere in his whole life had he felt so safe and secure as with them. And what could he say, life with them was even better than his idea of a happy family. Although he seemed to be missing nothing, there was one thing he missed so much. Marlene.

He hadn't seen his girlfriend since the beginning of the summer holidays. The news that Sirius Black, eldest son and heir to the ancient and most noble House of Blacks, had run away from home, stood up against his family and finally joined a bunch of blood traitors spread like wildfire among the pure-blooded wizard families of the land. So it was no wonder that Marlene's parents immediately forbid her any contact with Sirius. But now the holidays were over and there was nothing her parents could do to keep them away from each other.

He had barely arrived at the platform and was already looking for the blond curly hair. It didn't take long before he found her next to a redheaded witch he knew as well. With his elbow he gave James, who stood next to him, a little nudge in the side and nodded in the direction of the girls. Within a few seconds the two of them were standing next to them.

"Ladies, nice to see you again. By the way, you look especially pretty today, Lily", James gave her a little wink, but she just rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Thanks, but superficial comments don't make you seem like a better person. Apart from that, Marlene and I were just -" she wanted to turn to her best friend when she realized she had disappeared.

Waiting for a reunion with her boyfriend had been as unbearable for Marlene as it had been for him. So it was no wonder they disappeared at the first opportunity to have some privacy. While James had tried to flirt with Lily, Sirius had already led the blonde towards the train and by the time their friends noticed, they had already disappeared inside the train.

As quickly as possible, the two locked themselves in one of the compartments and made sure no one could see inside. As soon as that had happened, the two were already in each other's arms. Marlene was leaning with her back against the compartment door while her fingers were tangled in Sirius hair. At first his hands were resting on the side of her waist, but quickly started moving up and down on her body making him feel every curve of her. Their mouths were on each other’s, passionately kissing their partner.

“I missed you,” Sirius said softly, after breaking the kiss for a short moment.

Marlene started grinning against his lips, “I missed you, too.”

It didn’t take long till the first pieces of clothes were removed from their bodies, starting with Sirius’ shirt. As soon as Marlene’s top was tossed aside as well, Sirius lips started wandering down from her mouth to her breast, kissing and slightly biting the soft skin there making a small moan escape her lips. His fingers were fumbling with the clasp of her bra, finally opening it and removing the black fabric. Marlene’s eyes shut when she felt his tongue flick over her right nipple, while one of his hands was playing with the other one. She bucked her hips towards him as a direct reaction to the feeling of his teeth slightly brushing over one of her nipples.

Sirius hands immediately wandered down to her butt, firmly grabbing it and pulling her up. The moment her feet left the ground, Marlene’s legs clutched around his waist. Their naked upper bodies pressed firmly against each other, Sirius turned around and took a step forwards the seats. Carefully he placed them on the seats, so that Marlene was laying on her back, Sirius hovering only a few centimetres above her.

Soon their lips were on each other again kissing every part of their partner. Marlene was kissing and sucking on the crook of his neck, making him groan in her ear. Not being able to wait any longer Sirius started removing his pants and boxers. As the blonde felt his erection even through the fabric of her jeans, she noticed how wet she herself was already and quickly helped him get rid of the pants as well.

His hands were caressing the inside of her thighs, spreading them in the process, while her hands had wandered down to his already hard member. Teasingly she pumped on it knowing very well that it wasn’t enough to get him off, but would be just good enough to drive him insane. And she was right, only a few moments later she couldn’t stand it any longer and pulled her hands away, pinning them over her head.

For a second he hesitated, but after he looked her right in the eyes and she gave him a nod he entered her. The moment he was completely inside her both of them realised a deep moan. Their moans and groans became louder and louder with every time Sirius thrusted into her. 

“Fuck…Marlene, I’m so close,” his eyes were completely dark as he spoke. Only a few thrusts later he came and spilled his seed inside of her. Panting heavily Sirius rested his head between Marlene’s breasts, while she played with some of his hair. It took him a few minutes to pull himself back together. When he did, he removed his weight from Marlene’s chest and instead rested himself on his arms.

“Didn’t you…? Wasn’t I…? I mean did you not…?” He stuttered, not knowing how to phrase it properly. Pleasing his girlfriend usually wasn’t a problem for him, but this time he knew it was different.

“No, I didn’t, but it’s fine. But if it really bothers you I’m sure you can make up for it later,” Marlene started to grin and also Sirius couldn’t resist to join his girlfriend in doing so, “Well if that’s the case then I don’t see why we should wait till later,” as soon as he said that his lips were on her body again, leaving a long trail of wet kisses on her body, finally reaching her still very wet core.


End file.
